The Macau Layover
by SarahsSupplyCloset
Summary: Canon. Charah. S4. Sarah packed those stockings for if she and Chuck got to go out after robbing the Bank of Macau in "Vs the Bank of Evil."


Author's Note: This takes place after Chuck and Sarah "rob" the Bank of Macau in Chuck Versus the Bank of Evil. Sarah does say she packed the stockings in case they went out later and it got me to thinking about how they would spend that time if they were to get it.

Again, there are detailed depictions of sex in this story. Just a warning.

Please enjoy.

* * *

It had never been all that easy to get Chuck onto the dance floor in the early days of their relationship. It had to be said. But because he was a sweetheart, he always relented and let her have her way. At least in this.

He was a jerky dancer, his movements lacking her grace and fluidity. His rhythm was sometimes a little off, but all she had to do was press close and put his hands on her body to guide him back onto the right beat.

Since then, though, Sarah and Chuck had developed a habit of going out to a club at least once every other week if they could, if their schedules with work and missions made it possible. And Chuck had been a fast learner. He could salsa without the use of the Intersect now. And he knew the tango, the waltz, the samba. He had been weirdly fixated on learning the lambada, which she didn't really get.

But that one had been fun.

Although Casey had walked in on them mere seconds before she'd meant to undress her boyfriend right there on the training mat in Castle and she hadn't heard the end of it. He'd rattled on and on and on, growling about how gross and unprofessional it was. But she knew he didn't care about whether it was professional or not. He'd been pissed he'd almost walked in on it. It was something he didn't want to see, and frankly, she doubted either she or Chuck much relished being caught in the act by _anyone _let alone John Casey. That would greatly suppress her libido.

Dance lessons had remained "PG-13" after that, as Chuck had called it. Unless they were in the privacy of their own home.

But now, Chuck actually enjoyed going out to clubs where they could lose themselves in the crowd on the dance floor.

As she looked into his face now, she realized the hypnotic beat had overtaken him. His hands were sliding over her body as she tilted her chin to slowly press her lips against his jaw, running her own hands up his chest as she gyrated her hips to the blaring music.

They weren't the only ones behaving badly on the dance floor, but she doubted any of these other women loved their partners as much as she loved hers.

Sarah pulled back a little and let the flashing lights shine into her face as she tilted her head back and threw her hands up, dancing to the trance-like trip hop beat.

The nightlife in Macau was insane. Like the whole city burst into flames every night. Lights lining every building, people swarming, dance clubs going all hours of the night and morning. So it had made a lot of sense to her for them to pack to go out after the bank job. Agents were traveling ahead of them to take Vivian McArthur back to safety in the states where she would promptly be delivered to Castle. And meanwhile, she and Chuck would fly out tomorrow. They'd earned it after all.

Sarah slid her fingers around Chuck's wrist and surreptitiously checked the time. It was hard to see in the darkness of the dance floor, but she thought she read that it was a few minutes before midnight. If they wanted to, they could hit some more clubs yet before heading back to their hotel.

She turned in his arms then and pressed her ass into his groin, grinding against him and reaching up behind her head to wrap a hand around his neck. Sarah wasn't sure if it was just her imagination or not, but she thought she'd heard Chuck groan in her ear as she continued to grind into him. And while Sarah certainly hadn't worn the slinkiest dress she owned, what she did wear was short enough for Chuck to slide his hands down her waist, hips and to her bare thighs under the hem of the dress. This time Sarah was the one who groaned.

Turning to face him again, she propped her elbows on his shoulders and let him tug her close. They gyrated together and she grinned up at him as he nuzzled her nose with his, squeezing her hips with his strong hands, leaning in to give her a slow kiss.

Was it bad to feel this turned on when she was surrounded by so many people? She wasn't sure. But what she did know was that dancing with Chuck had never made her quite this turned on before. Maybe it was the perfect music. Or the way his hands were bunching up against her dress. Or the kiss he was giving her. The dusky lighting. The fact that none of these people knew them or cared about them in any way.

Or maybe they were both a little bold tonight after robbing a bank together. True, they hadn't actually robbed the bank, but they had pretended to. And damn it, she'd had fun. Chuck had looked so good in his dark, perfectly fitting suit and that long coat that emphasized his broad shoulders. Carrying himself with confidence and poise and maybe even a bit of pride. She hadn't said it out loud, but she'd found him incredibly sexy in those few minutes. Sure, the Intersect had helped him subdue the guards with her. But the playacting was all Chuck. His persona. His strength.

She felt a little ashamed at how hot she thought he'd sounded when he told that guy he'd break his face. And it'd been even hotter when she told him how much she loved her wedding dress and his face exploded in happiness behind those sunglasses he'd she thought back to the vision of him strutting along the desk with a gun as though he'd done it a thousand times before, she felt heat rise from the neck of her dress and she kissed him a little harder. _Yep_, she decided, _it's the bank._

It probably didn't say much about her sanity that she got hot over pretending to rob a bank with her fiance. But at the moment, she didn't care as she slid her fingers over his hips and gave him a tug so that his front rubbed against hers.

He lips pulled away as he gasped, his eyes flashing when he looked down at her.

She met his gaze, knowing she probably looked as nuts as she felt at the moment. "I think maybe we should head back to our hotel."

"Already?" He glanced at his watch. "We don't have to make our flight 'til noon tomorrow."

"Chuck…"

He would always be her Chuck. Her sometimes clueless Chuck. There were times he really didn't get it, and as adorable as it was when he was innocent, she also _really _enjoyed it when he _wasn't _innocent. That was the Chuck she needed. And she needed him bad.

"Oh. Oh! The hotel."

She knew he understood. But instead of guiding her off of the dance floor, he pulled her even closer and set his lips to her neck, gently nipping her skin with his teeth and thrusting his lower half against hers.

She grabbed his hand and pulled away before things got much further, dragging him along after her as she maneuvered around the other couples and off of the dance floor. She breathed a sigh of relief as they finally made it out to the cool night air and she stepped off the curb to hail a taxi.

Traffic was horrific, which only made sense for a city that seemed to never sleep. She and Chuck were agreed on drawing the line when it came to PDA in the back of a cab apparently. The idea of the driver watching as she made out with Chuck gave her the creeps.

Instead, she held onto his hand tightly and sat far away from him. Chuck did the same, staring out of the window and tapping his fingers nervously on his knee, which was bouncing just as nervously.

By the time they made it back to their hotel and Chuck paid the driver, her need for him hadn't lessened any, the way she thought it might. If nothing else, it had increased tenfold.

And as he helped her out of the cab, she could see a mischievous flash in his brown eyes that literally lit her bottom half on fire.

They moved through the lobby as one, careful not to seem too eager. Again, they were on the same page. Rushing to their room meant giving people the idea that they were going to have sex. Her sex life with her fiance was for nobody else but them. Whatever happened between them behind closed doors was no one else's business. And she didn't like the idea of other people even assuming those things about them.

But once the elevator doors shut, all bets were off.

She pushed off of the railing and grabbed at his shirt front, pulling him in for a sizzling kiss that was at least twenty five minutes overdue, thanks to midnight traffic in downtown Macau. He whimpered into the kiss and turned them around, hoisting her up in a show of boldness that wasn't usual. But she wasn't going to complain. Her back was against the carpet-covered wall of the elevator, her ass resting on the railing as he slid between her legs and pinned her there with his body.

Sarah gasped as he dragged his lips down her jaw and over her neck.

A loud ding broke her out of her haze, and Chuck too apparently, because he stepped back and helped her to her feet, smoothing a hand down his front and turning to face the door. She refused to let go of his hand, though, and when the door slid open to reveal a young couple obviously going out on the town, they seemed none the wiser about what Chuck and Sarah had just been doing.

"Evening," Chuck chirped, tugging Sarah out of the elevator and making way for the other couple to step inside. As the doors shut behind them, Chuck still pulling her along, a bubble of laughter exploded out of her and she jammed her free hand against her mouth to keep it in.

He was beaming as she glanced at his profile, his eyes dancing. She felt like her body was practically humming in excitement and she wanted nothing more than to be behind closed doors with the man beside her at this moment.

She didn't have to wait even a minute longer as they stepped into their room forty seconds later.

Sarah used Chuck to shut the door, pushing him into it with a giggle as he held up his hands defensively and laughed. The kiss was full of heat, their tongues coming together, their hands grappling at clothes.

Feeling his hand drag up her side to her dress' zipper beneath her arm, hearing the soft, titillating sound of him unzipping it down to her hip…Sarah was having a hard time concentrating on much else. Like what she was attempting to do with her own hands.

His shirt wasn't coming out of his pants, for instance, no matter how much she tugged. So she pushed her hands between their bodies and set her fingers to his belt, undoing it and making quick work of his pants' button and zipper. Finally she pulled his shirt out and slid her cool hands beneath both his dress shirt and the white T-shirt he wore under it.

He groaned against her chin as she dragged her hands over his bare, hot skin, around his waist, and up his back.

When he grabbed her by her hips and yanked her lower half to grind against his, she dug her nails into his back (not hard enough to leave marks, of course), and gasped, throwing her head back. "Chuck…"

"Hmm?" he growled in her ear.

"I love foreplay, you know that, and maybe we can do it some more later, but I need you right now."

He pulled back a little. "And here I thought I was the only one."

They both laughed, even as they dove in for a passionate, slow kiss, simultaneously undressing as fast as possible. It took only moments it seemed for them to remove the barriers between their lower halves, Chuck's shoes, socks, pants, and boxers kicked behind him, Sarah's heels and panties joining the pile.

His hands gripped at her hips and hoisted her up much like he had in the elevator. Sarah didn't have to think anymore. She let herself react naturally, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist, gripping his bicep in one hand and wrapping her other arm around his shoulders.

They kissed again as he readjusted against her body, pinning her to the wall, and then he pushed into her center. She hummed into the kiss, moving her hand from where it gripped his shirt at his shoulder to instead wrap around the back of his head, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and rocking against him.

His hand slid from her hip to her bare thigh and he began to pump in and out of her slowly.

Sarah pulled her lips from his to throw her head back and gasp, burying her fingers in his hair, holding onto him for dear life as he thrusted inside of her.

She felt his lips against her neck, his hot breath fanning against her skin there, sending a shiver through her body. And then he shuffled his feet back a few inches and brought her with him so that her torso was angled away from his. His next thrust had his cock stroking a different part of her and she sighed his name, letting go of his arm to slap her hand against the wall behind her.

Sarah arched her hips to meet his thrusts, his name on her lips over and over again. When she opened her eyes to look at him, she saw that he was watching her, his eyes flashing in desire, his jaw clenched as he was so obviously focused on pleasuring her.

When he breathed her name, his eyelids fluttering in pleasure, she found herself grinning madly. He must have noticed, because he shook his head and grinned back, stepping close again to pin her against the wall with the entire length of his body.

He was buried deep inside of her, his lips pressing kisses against her cheek, whispering her name passionately. Chuck pushed his hand beneath her dress and gripped her bare waist tightly, his other hand reaching up to gently cup her face. "I love you."

Sarah was already drowning in him, but when he nuzzled her with his nose and pressed their foreheads together, she was incapable of speech. She couldn't say a single word, even though she was bursting at the seams with adoration for him.

And then they were moving together, Sarah meeting Chuck's powerful thrusts by pushing her hips down into him. She fisted his shirt at his back and whimpered into his hair, feeling that wonderful thrill of her approaching climax.

Their lovemaking turned vigorous. The way they pushed their bodies together with speed and power, meeting in every possible way…She let go of him with one hand and reached above her head to slam her hand against the wall, sighing and whimpering uncontrollably. He wasn't holding back and neither was she.

"Sarah!"

She felt him explode inside of her, his hands squeezing her so tightly as he buried his cock as deep as possible.

So focused was she on the feeling of his seed spilling inside of her, his voice in her ear as he whispered words of love, she didn't expect the sudden sensation of his large hand wrapping around her breast.

He had gone through the side of her dress where he'd unzipped it. With the way the garment was bunch up in several different places, she wasn't sure where it started and where it ended, but then none of that mattered anymore, because his thumb rubbed over her nipple as he thrusted his cock deep inside of her again and she came hard.

It wasn't the sort of climax that rolled over her in soft, beautiful waves. No. It rocked through her like an avalanche. It turned her world onto its head. She clung to him, her eyes and mouth open equally wide as she felt the powerful sensations all over her body.

He'd since stopped thrusting against her and instead he just held her close, one hand gently massaging her breast and the other rubbing up and down her thigh.

"Oh, Chuck," she panted into his hair, her chest heaving.

She wasn't sure she had ever felt quite so alive as she did in this moment, this wonderful moment, as his teeth brushed against her collarbone, his lips dotting kisses along her shoulder.

Every last part of her was buzzing deliciously as she lowered her legs to the ground and he pulled out of her. They clung, half leaning against the wall while supporting one another, their chests heaving together, lips brushing dewy skin.

There were those moments when she thought their sex life couldn't possibly get better. But she and Chuck always managed to blow her expectations out of the water. When she looked at his face, his features marked in absolute awe, she was pretty sure they'd blown his expectations out of the water, too.

"That was amazing," he mumbled, groaning and pushing his face into her neck.

And even though she wasn't at a point where she could say very much, she had to agree with him.

Minutes passed and they still stood that way, their arms around each other. She couldn't see Chuck's face, but Sarah wondered if he was grinning as hard as she was. She still felt that glorious post-sex thrill in her limbs, her heart still raced in the best way possible, and she was hyper aware of the way the carpet felt against the pads of her feet and her toes.

Sarah turned her face and kissed his cheek, finally pulling back a little and giving him a soft kiss.

When he dropped his arms from her and stepped back, she smirked and pushed her dress down her long legs to let it pool at her feet.

Chuck dropped his forehead to hers and shut his eyes, reaching up to unbutton his dress shirt as she untied his tie and slid it out from his collar to drop it on the floor beside them. They didn't have to say anything as they worked together until they both stood completely naked.

Sarah took his hand and smiled again, walking to the bed and pulling the sheets down to the foot of it before lowering herself to the mattress and curling her finger at him.

His big grin made her giggle as he jumped onto the bed over her, catching himself so as not to crush her under his weight, before lowering his head to wrap his lips around her nipple. "Oh, Chuck," she breathed, gently playing with his hair.

And then his hand was splayed on her lower belly, then even lower than that, cupping her sex so that his fingers rubbed over her slit. He smothered her gasp with his lips, kissing her long and hard, opening his mouth against hers and pushing his tongue between her lips as he snuck a finger inside of her.

Her eyes snapped open and she bucked against his hand. In spite of still feeling the after-effects of what they had just done against the wall, she was more than glad to accept Chuck's current ministrations. It felt amazing, having him kiss her like this while he used his hand to pleasure her.

And then he slipped a second finger into her and spots danced in her vision as he stroked that special area that he had found almost immediately in Paris. The pads of his fingers rubbed against her g-spot with each slow thrust and a long, drawn out moan come from deep in her chest.

But then his hand was gone and she almost blushed at the reluctant sound that passed through her lips as he pulled away. He didn't smirk at her or laugh or tease. Instead, he kissed her cheek, her chin, her neck and collarbone, the tops of each of her breasts, down the center of her belly…He stopped to plunge his tongue into her belly button even while he used his hands to slowly ease her legs apart so that he could fit between them.

She had figured out very quickly what his intentions were and the thrill of expectation was already shooting through her before she found his mouth on her sex. She couldn't concentrate on anything besides him, his tongue and lips, the way his hair felt in her fingers as she dropped a hand to his head. Her other fist tangled itself in the pillowcase.

The sensations were so delicious that she turned her face into the pillow to bite it, moaning again through her teeth.

Sarah lost track of time. She was deeply aware of every single thing he did. The way his tongue varied between smooth licks and plunging inside of her, the way his lips sucked on her then pulled away to blow cool air against her wet and sensitive sex. She even let out a few curses as he buried his face in her, redoubling his efforts, and she found herself thrusting her hips to meet him, tangling her fingers in the short curls on top of his head, letting go of the pillow with the other hand and covering her mouth to suppress the loud moan threatening.

It was a long while before she started feeling the beginnings of a second orgasm. She unconsciously trapped his head between her legs once it crashed over her. And this time, she felt multiple waves rolling from where his mouth was in every direction; towards her toes in one direction, and up her torso in the other direction, down her arms, back up to the top of her head. It was some time before he stopped, and even more time before the overwhelming pleasure calmed enough for her to get her wits about her.

When she finally unclenched her legs, he pulled back a little and climbed up her body, coming to rest half way on top of her and giving her a gentle kiss that made her chuckle. Sarah cupped his face and continued the kiss when he seemed like he might pull away.

She felt his hardness against her hip and she put a hand to his shoulder, wrapping her leg around his waist and switching her weight to force him onto his back. She then straddled him playfully.

"Whoa," he chuckled quietly, his grin large and toothy.

Sarah beamed down at him and kissed him again, dotting kisses over his cheek and gently blowing into his ear. "I love you."

His arms tightened around her waist and she shifted to grind herself against his erection.

Chuck gasped, his fingers digging into her skin as he nudged her wordlessly with his nose to get her attention. It did, and she pulled her face back to look into his swirling, desire-filled eyes. But there was something else there as well. Deep, unchecked, all-encompassing love. He tilted his head back a little so that he could kiss her chin, up her jaw, pulling her down until he could kiss her just behind her ear in that spot that he knew sent shivers down her spine.

Every single movement was full of intimacy, his fingers stroking over her skin with feather-like touches. And as Sarah kissed the side of his face, she readjusted her legs until she was comfortable and reached between their bodies to guide the tip of his cock into her. She sank her full weight into his lap, pushing her hips down until he was buried to the hilt. And then she removed her hand and braced herself by her wrists on either side of his body.

She rocked into him at a slow, steady pace, making sure to meet his lusty gaze with her own, instead of shutting her eyes and throwing her head back like she wanted to. She shifted her weight onto her elbows then, purposefully dragging her breasts against his body with each thrust.

Chuck groaned and slid his hands up from her waist to just under her arms, his hands large enough that he was able to flick her nipples with his thumbs in time with her thrusts.

Sarah let her head drop forward and her eyes slip shut at the sensation, fisting the sheets in her hands and breathing a soft, "yes".

And when he bent his legs at the knee, she felt his cock rub against her g-spot. A burst of energy and electricity ignited in her, and she arched her torso away from him, reaching over his head to grab onto the headboard with both hands and grinding her hips into his lap even faster.

His eyes bulged and he opened his mouth in awe, her name on his lips in a strangled whisper.

The slow rocking she'd been doing before was no longer an option, and instead she rode him with fast-paced rolling movements.

Sarah lowered a hand from the wooden headboard and braced herself on his shoulder, beginning to bounce into his lap. Besides their sighs of ecstasy, she heard the bed creak beneath them with each of her bouncing movements and she wondered distantly if they might break the bed altogether.

She bit her lip in concentration then, trying not to completely lose control as she was overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensations rocketing through her body.

When she felt another climax creeping up on her, she slowed things down, cupping Chuck's face in her hands and rolling her hips fluidly into his as she draped her torso over his and kissed him.

She felt his hands drag down her sides, one stopping on the small of her back and the other gripping her hip. He began arching into her thrusts, meeting her stroke for stroke, dragging his lips over her jaw and kissing her just below her ear.

Sarah's breath caught as she burrowed her face in his neck and stretched her legs out to brace her feet on the mattress, rolling into his thrusts. "Oh, Chuck…" she whimpered, her eyes clenched shut, her breath coming out in gasps.

They sped up again as one, and then his hand slid around from her hip to grip her ass. The other hand lowered to do the same and he squeezed, lifting his hips as he pulled her in against him. She felt every inch of him inside of her, and when he repeated the action, she came again.

She fisted the pillow next to his head and kissed him, moaning into the kiss and grinning when she felt his seed spurt inside of her again.

Perhaps it was only a few minutes, or maybe even an hour, before they finally pulled away. But now they lay side by side on their backs, their chests heaving with panting breath, her right hand clasped in his left. Sarah lifted her other hand to rest on her forehead and moaned.

When she regained her ability to do more than just breathe and grin, she rolled onto her side and pressed her face into the side of his head, kissing his jaw and nuzzling his cheek. He chuckled and brought his right hand across his body to rub her arm.

"We should rob banks more often," she drawled, resting her left hand on his chest.

"Is that going to be a euphemism for sex from now on? Hey, Chuck and Sarah! You're late to the meeting. So sorry, General Beckman. We were robbing a bank."

They laughed and cuddled closer, Chuck swiveling around a bit to wrap himself around Sarah, kissing her hair.

"I think they'd probably figure it out," she said.

"How so?"

"You'd blush like a freaking tomato." She giggled when he proved her right, blushing like a tomato just as she said.

Eventually, they pulled the covers over them, and soon after, her Chuck fell asleep, one arm draped over her. She watched him sleep for awhile, letting her fingers gently stroke his hair, drowning in the wonder that her life had become.

Knowing that things would only get better for them. And if for some reason, that wasn't the case, she was certain they loved each other enough to make it through anyhow. Always.

* * *

Thank you for reading. And thank you to anyone who has so far enjoyed my stories and sent me reviews or PMs. Send me a PM if you are embarrassed about leaving a public review. No shame in that. I won't judge you! :)

Thanks!

SarahsSupplyCloset


End file.
